


Lost and Found

by Betery



Series: Highnoon in the Universe [13]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Amnesia, Gen, Lost Child, big scary lady helps little boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betery/pseuds/Betery
Summary: Lance has meet some pretty cool people just by chance over the years, and this particular meeting is almost certainly the most far-fetched. How does someone just get LOST and come across a lady with a sniper rifle in hand?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. This is just gonna be the flashback for now because I wanted to get something out for January. College is kicking this authors booty and I've had to scrap the second part of this completely. It wasn't going where I wanted it to so I want you all to know that I'm still working on it, and here's at least the flashback! Please be patient and I'll try to get the second part to this when I can.

**Then:**

 

**At one point during Lance’s stay with his Pa during the summer, someone had asked him what one of his most bizarre memories was. Lance took a moment, thinking over one thing or another, but honestly wasn’t even that hard to pick.**

**“Hands down it was like this..blue lady with a gun helping me get back to my tour group when I went on a school field trip.” The room went silent and Lucio’s mouth started working first, “Dude. You have GOT to give us more than that.” So Lance did.**

**\--**

**When Lance was 8 or 9 he had gone on a field trip for one thing or another; the actual reason for going was lost in his memory but he remembered being on a trip, they were going to some tourist areas, museums and the like. Lance had been caught by one particular demonstration of an old musical instrument and was so caught up in it by the time it had ended his group was gone.**

**Lance too curious about the other exhibits didn’t worry too much, and he started wandering taking closer looks at the other exhibits that he hadn't had a chance to look at before because of the chaperones prodding to get them moving faster, but when Lance's stomach growled he realized how late it was getting and his feet were getting tired. He then tried looking for a security guard but there was no one nearby.**

**So he tried retracing his steps and walked up some stairs, maybe the group had climbed to the top again! This was when he heard the click-click of some heels on the stone steps.**

**“I am almost in position.” A woman murmurs softly, Lance blinked and climbed a little quieter to get a better idea of who was there. One of the windows was open and in front of it was a tall woman. She didn’t look too good since her skin was blue but he hair was long and silky so something must be working.**

**However there was one detail about her that appealed most to Lance: this is a woman seemed to know what she’s doing and was the perfect candidate to help him find his group.**

**“Excuse me!” He climbing the stairs closer to her, holding the handrail for balance. “Can you help me? I’m lost.” He looks up at her with wide eyes, his mama always told him no woman on earth could resist them. He hoped scary blue women could also fall for it.**

**“Go away, little boy.” A thick accent, French maybe, responded, “I cannot be of assistance. I have a job to do.”**

**“I promise it won’t take long! I- I don’t know where I’m going, but my group is wearing shirts like mine, and you’re tall! You can help!” He tried to encourage, tugging on his tee-shirt that was a bright red with his school name on the back.**

**The woman set her jaw her eyes narrow like she was about to refuse again,  she looked  at her watch, looked back at Lance and growled, pressing a button on her watch and in a kind of shimmer of light her blue skin turned to white. It was like magic!**

**“Cool! What’s that for?”**

**“It is to not scare the other patrons.” She says and started putting away her gear into some kind of shiny case.**

**“Why is your skin blue?”**

**“Do not ask questions to do not want the answers to.” She avoided, pressing the gun into the foam of the case.**

**“What’s that?” He points to said weapon as she’s about to close it up.**

**“A sniper rifle.” Lance’s jaw drops and then he grins.**

**“Can I shoot it?” He eagerly asks, bouncing on the balls of his feet.**

**“No.” She says blankly locking the case shut and grabs Lance’s hand. They start making their way down the stairs.**

**“Please?”**

**“No.”**

**“Please?”**

**“How about you be a quiet little boy?” She snaps, and Lance’s mouth clicks shut.**

**“M’ sorry.” He mumbles, and the woman gives lance a look as they walk. There was continued silence and Lance whispers again, “Are you mad at me?”**

**The woman stops, looking at Lance and she sighs. “I don’t get mad, I get even. You have done nothing to earn my ire, petit enfant.”**

**Lance blinks in a bit of surprise, “By get even..do you mean with your gun?”**

**“Enough waiting around.” She says, and continued on their way, “If I tell you why my skin is blue, will you stop with the questions?”**

**“Sure!” Lance chirped as they walked.**

**“It is because people changed me. They took my memories, my life and even changed my name and how I look.”**

**That didn’t sound very nice at all, in fact, it sounded like it hurt. A woman with no memory of who she was before, nothing but a sniper rifle to use. (and Lance was pretty sure she used it on people, just like Pa did against bad guys. Except for this time Lance wasn’t sure if this lady was like Pa.)**

**Another few moments passed and the women clicked her tongue, “** **Et voilà.” She exclaims and points to a group of children and three worried adults. “There, they are wearing your shirt, no? Off with you.” She pushes Lance to them and Lance nods.**

**“Thank you!” He waved and jogged back to the group. It wouldn’t be until much later (after some grateful hugs and a few scoldings that Lance would think about the woman and not even have a name to her face.)**


	2. An Oasis in the Desert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Protagonist awakens in a strange place. What will he do? How will be find what he's lost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOO BOY this was a task and a half to make. Scrapping ideas, writing editing, putting it on the back burner cause school papers and such. My oh, my I'm glad I've finally gotten it out here to you guys!

He wakes up with a start, heart pounding and rushing in his ears. He looks around himself, he is in a room, it’s white, and hurts his eyes.

Where is he? Why is he here? He looks around the room, hoping to find out more, he is wearing an outfit of close fitting fabric that is white like the walls and pants that are gray. He is barefoot, why does he not have shoes?

Still confused he walks to the only door in the room, and he knocks. “Hello?” he gets his vocal cords working but there is something wrong with the sound, it doesn’t sound familiar, shouldn’t his own voice be familiar? There’s a sense of calm in the back of his mind, a conscience perhaps, like a purr. It would be okay. He was lost right now but everything would turn out fine.

Taking a breath, he reaches up and brushes the back of his neck, frowning when he feels a raised bump. That didn’t feel right, it wasn’t skin it was hard and metal.

Another breath, another moment of insecurity. He was lost, he didn’t have shoes, and no one was here to tell him what is happening. He looks around the room, and on a shelf, there is some kind of device. It was also white but a pattern of blue trims it, the shape was U like, with an opening on one end and a handhold on the other. When he grasps it, a wave of _something_ tickles on the back of his mind. Something was holding back the connections he had to this item and he wants to know why.

He looks over the rest of the room, finding nothing but a blanket and a pillow meant to go on the cot. He walks back to the door. He tries it the doorknob and was met with no resistance. Again, the wave of something comes, but he presses forward. Grabbing the object before he goes.

The hallway is just as white as the room he was in before, and he is passing doorway after doorway each have a number and after two doors an extension of the wall, making a lip. Quiet weighed on his ears and he takes long soft breaths in case any disturbance happens.

There’s a crossroads: three new directions to choose from.  Panic grips him as he hears footsteps echo down one of the new hallways. He backpaddles to a lip and hides, taking shorter breaths and listening hard to whoever passes, preparing just in case they came his way.

“Tell Doctor Wendrik … and Prince Lotor that Subject Gamma-2 should be rousing and an assistant needs to be sent to his chamber in…about 7 dobosh’s.”

“Of course.” Another said, and a pair of steps walk away.

“Why did Prince Lotor have to come _today._ The subjects are delicate, and since he doesn't have an escort who knows what he could mess up…” And that voice too fades out.

He waits till there are no steps to be heard and taking a deeper breath he quickens his pace. Were they talking about him? Subject Gamma-2? That didn’t sound right. It isn’t right.

Wrong. That’s wrong, that isn’t his name, but what IS it? There’s no time to think of it, something urges him forward with force like a string in his stomach pulling him along. He needs to leave. He picks up his pace straining his ears and slipping into alcoves when someone got too close. After the third time slipping away his heart is beating erratically.

He hopes that he finds an exit soon, and as he tries to sneak past another hallway he slams into someone, a high-pitched scream echoes in the hall and he cuts it short covering the mouth of the screamer.

“Tell me how to get out of here, and you don’t have to be hurt.” He whispers. The girl under his hand trembled and was shaking, he removes his hand, raising the object in case he needs to knock her unconscious.

“D-Down this hallway- take a right there, there should there should be a door there!” She doesn’t look like a doctor, she’s wearing the same clothes as him.

“Come on, let’s get out together.”

Her shaking gets worse but for some reason, she takes his hand anyway her green clashing with his own brown. (which was another detail about himself he didn’t recognize)

“They will find us, and punish us.” She states.

Grinning he tilts his head to the side of her, “Not if we work together. Come on.”

And off they ran, their footsteps echoing on the halls and the girl kept an iron grip on his hand and he spotted the doors. In front of those doors, were people dressed up in armor holding items that were probably guns. (why he knew THAT detail he wasn’t sure.)

Despite this obstacle, nothing was going to stand in his way from him and that door. Pushing the girl behind him and he holds the bunt object up. Before he could try to come up with a plan, the object melts and molds into a new form. A rifle, big heavy, and could definitely deal some damage. 

Yelling bounces off the walls, and the soldiers raise their weapons aiming to fire. The world slows in the next moment, each shot that he needs to take become concise and obvious. He pulls the trigger, one twice three more times. The men in this slowed down state go down and his eyes burn furiously but he doesn’t have any time to worry, he’s dragging the girl with him and getting the hell outta dodge.

Heat hits his face and there’s sand everywhere. He still doesn’t stop running. The girl hasn’t stopped or looked back.

It must be hours later, and no one has chased them. The rifle is still in his grip as they put the facility further and further behind them. It’s hot and the sun is high in the sky. It looks like there are two moons peeking through the atmosphere. That doesn’t feel right either.

“Where are we?” He asks the girl, who shrugs, “I dunno. That’s how the facility works. They keep your isolated, memories locked away…and train you to be part of their army.” She touches the back of her neck. A war is emotions of battle on her face before she looks over at his gun.

“You must be from Gamma, the doctors mentioned that I would be gaining a team-mate from Gamma. A new recruit.”

His gut clenched, and he tightened his hold on the gun, “And?”

Her expression is blank, but then she shrugs looking around at the endless sea of sand. “That’s all. Theta is the medical division. Gamma is specialized warfare. You were going to be trained as a living breathing machine. It would be my duty to heal you when you were damaged.”

He snorts, “Guess I’m already a weapon, considering how easily I wiped the floor with them.”

“I wouldn’t know. My indoctrination was different. I was kept under close watch when I woke up. Wasn’t given a chance to escape.” That didn’t explain his open door.

“Let’s not worry about it.” He says, “We’ve got a long road ahead of us to find shelter or something.”

The girl smiles, “Sure.”

It’s close to dark, and they are no closer to finding a shelter. He groans, “I think I made a mistake.”

The girl shrugs, as they sat with their backs against a dune. “Maybe that’s why they haven’t come after us. They think we’ll come back cause there’s nothing out here but sand.” To make her point she grabs up a fistful of the stuff and fling it at him.  In retaliation, he throws his own sand at her.

Maybe that was true, but he wasn’t gonna give up hope yet. One more day. Just give it one more day. (If his feet could last that long. He had forgotten he wasn’t wearing shoes.)

The dreams that he had when he slept that night were fuzzy and strange, full of cats and flying castles.

When he woke up there was to someone crouching over him, their face covered and yellow eyes, gleaming in the moonlight.

“Eyes up, strange one! You’ve got Galra on your tail. Let Praxis take you and Girl over there somewhere safe.” The voice was croaky and they backs up, hunching themselves a little bit. Multiple arms posed in a strange display. It didn’t look threatening.

Drawing out his weapon, (that had somehow returned to its U shaped form) he looks at the intruder and carefully crawls over to the girl, shaking her shoulder.

“Wake up, we’ve got company.” She stirs and blinks a couple times to wake, their normal green color reflecting an odd white glow in the moonlight. It reminded him of some kind of animal, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

“Eyes up! The moon will be setting and bring the sun, and with the sun- the Galra!” The intruder croaks again, motioning with its handmade spear, poking at the air in emphasis.

“Okay, we’re coming.” He barks back. And the girl’s up and already erasing any trace of the camp.

He helps her, and quietly the girl says, “Can we trust him?” Fair question, but he shrugs, looking at Spear Guy. He was waiting with impatience, starring at them and then the horizon, then back to them. He didn’t seem like he wanted to hurt them, but then again, this guy could be good at deception.

“Dunno.” He decides, “Better than the people at the other place we were at.”

“Whatever you say.” Easily trusting him as though his word were final. Like he was a leader.  

It gives him pause. In his blank life and self, he has so far: murdered, kidnapped and now is going to follow some creepy guy with a spear and odd speech pattern into an unknown future. Wild. Would make for a good story one day. If he had anyone else to tell it to.

It was couple more hours of walking and high-wired tension. He was starting to think that maybe Intruder Guy was leading them into a trap or planning of attacking them when they got too weak. That didn’t settle well with him. Plans were circling in his head, trying to gauge the proper response when they managed to peak over a sand dune to be met with the sight of white tents with red thick trim contrasting starkly against the beige sand. It was almost unbelievable. There were people walking around and the sounds of animals and little ones, _children._

Oh, the children are so CUTE! His heart melts looking at them, different shapes and sizes of children playing together. Peacefully, in a real environment to be around, with smells and laughter. This was how life is supposed to be. It was so much better than men with guns and stark white walls.

“Valvyas! You return and with strays.” Someone greets, separating himself from the crowd. He was tall, ears pointed and a piercing in his lip, he smiled friendly at them, his head tilted forward and eyes relaxed. “The names D’hega, the resident medicine man, and as new members of our ‘umble community.” He drawls, “You two need a check-up!”

Before he can even protest, D’hega whisks them away to a tent that smells strongly of herbs and had various equipment pieces.

“If the young lady’ll stay outside fo' a bit I’ll just get to ya soon.” And so D’hega leads him into a separated section of the tent with a couple chairs. The medicine man picks up an instrument with two pieces on one end and a metal piece on the other.

“With this I can hear ya heart. No need to fuss, D’hega will take good care of ya.” But D’hega still didn’t move, he waited.

“Uh, sure, go ahead.” And D’hega placed the metal piece against his chest, listening for a minute, then he moved.

“Take a breath.” And so, he did, and this repeated for a minute and then D’hega got a stick out with a light on the end, shinning it into his eyes

“Tell me about yourself.” He offered, after prompting for him to follow the stick with only his eyes.

“Dunno. Everything’s confusing. I don’t even know my own name.”

D’hega nodded. “Shame. You’re too pretty not to have a name. I bet you’d have a unique one too. Unique name for a unique face.”

“I woke up in some kind of facility, and while I was escaping someone mentioned a Subject Gamma-2 or whatever.” D’hega wrinkles his nose and put away the stick.

“D’hega’ll be testing to see where certain organs are. It’s good to know where your heart and lungs are, but we need to know other things too and I  haven’t managed to procure fancy devil box yet, but D’hega can make do. Makes most everyone else uncomfortable but don’t worry.”

He isn’t sure what exactly a ‘devil box’ was but that’s probably okay. D’hega moves his fingers across his stomach, pressing everyone one and a while, muttering a little as it did so.

“You should think of a name for yo' self.” He says after a couple minutes, pulling back from his poking, “Ask around, see what sticks. Send in lil’ missy will you?” He winked, “And don’t worry. You’re a-shoo-in to be a new crowd favorite.”

As he leaves the tent and sends the girl in, she was nervous, but she has a determined glint in her eye. When she entered the tent it was then that he remembered he had forgotten to ask about the metal thing in his neck.

He waits for a while, not exactly how long but when she comes back out she looks around, her expression a little lost but when she finds him her face _lights up_ and she headed over. “D’hega said we needed to talk to someone called Petra to uh, figure out living arrangements.”

“Sure.” He said, and offered his arm, “Shall we?” She smiled and linked her arm in his and they look around.

“By the way.” He asks the girl, “Who is Petra and what does she look like?”

“Looking for Petra?” Drawls the many armed aliens from behind them. They both jump and Vavlvyas chuckles, growls? And he motions with an arm. “This way.”

He leads them to a woman who was tall, had half her head shaved and… were those skulls on her belt?

“As you were V, I’ll take care of the newbies.” She barks, and Valvyas bows and heads off.

“Tell me your names and what your good at.” She barks again, looking at a piece of paper, pen posed.

“That’s…kinda a problem.” He said, trying to charm this Petra lady hoping to stay on her good side, “We don’t know who we are.”

Petra looks up, and then at the two of them for the first time taking in their looks and she sighs, scribbling on the paper without asking them.

Living arrangements were made and he was assigned to guard duty. At first, they had wanted his name but he refused to use ‘Gamma’ or anything like it.

“Well figure it out kid, or someone will give you one you don’t like. OI green girl.” She jumps.

“Your getting place on cooking duty, girly. If you wanna switch just ask me. These aren’t permanent and once you’re more settled and figure out what you wanna do you can change it up. Oh, and Tea wants to speak to you.”

“Tay-uh?” The girl blinks.

Petra shrugs, placing a hand on her hip, just brushing the cheekbone of one of the skulls. He tries not to look at the belt again.

“You’re both the same species and species stick together and all other kinds of soppy crap, now get out of my sight.” And she waved them off.

The girl looked like she was gonna be sick, “Someone like me? I- I don’t think I know how I can handle this. I’m, I’m super excited like I could throw up, but like? Not?”

He grinned, and pats her on the shoulder, “This is the road to recovery my friend. Now let’s go find Tea.”

Again it takes some time to find Tea, but they find her eventually. She’s standing post point at various people handing out assignments. Her skin is a touch darker than his companion’s but it would be hard to miss her.

She’s about his height and her hair was tied up, she wore clothes that exposed a lot of skin. (Not. Not that he really noticed. NO SIR.)

“Oh?” She looks up, “Hey you two!” She waves and turns to the person she was talking to, “Take this to Kya, she’ll wanna explore this a little more.” She said to the person to her left and they took some kind of scroll. Tea turns around so quickly her hair wiped back into her face, she didn’t react at all to it.

“It’s good to meet you. I’m Tea, head of security.” She holds out her hand.

It takes him a second, but he takes the hand in return. “I _would_ return with my name but I’m a bit of a mystery myself if you know what I mean.” Making light of the whole amnesia thing, he adds a wink, even if his stomach was churning with nervous energy.

Tea smiles, amused. “I can actually help you both. The planet I come from is a huge trading and farming planet, so I know most of the recent happenings to aliens. She,” He points to the girl, “is a Child of Dara, like I am, and you.” Tea points, “Are human. From a planet called earth. It’s a good thing you managed to escape from that facility. The Galra don’t take too kindly to humans right now since Team Voltron is mostly humans.”

“Vol..tron?” The girl cocks her head to the side, and Tea blinks, confused for a minute and then recognition clicks and she laughs, leaning back.

“RIGHT you guys are a bit out of the loop ‘cause you’re wiped. Don’t worry. I’ll try to remember that from now on. Voltron is a robot. A huge robot that defends the universe, and they split up into like…six smaller robots. Each of those vessels is piloted by a person called a Paladin. That’s all we know. We’ve been trying to get a transmission out to them in secret to take down that facility you two popped out of. We’ve got a couple more weeks of tinkering, but it’s kinda slow going due to how secretive we need to be.”

Voltron. That felt familiar. Like a strong dream coming to the surface and in the back of his mind there was a loud hum and a song. Comforting and wild, soothing and cool. He needs to somehow get to Voltron. That word sounds like _home._

“I don’t know much right now, but if there’s anything I can do then please tell me.” His voice pitches in earnest, and Tea blinks a little at him, seemingly surprised by his statement.

“Sure, we’ll see if you have any engineering expertise _after_ of course, we can figure out what name you wanna go by.”

True enough.

\--

At supper, he’s poking around at his meal alone at a table near the back of what looks like a communal eating space. that is until D’hega comes up and sits next to him, “Why the long face?” D’hega asks and bumping shoulders with him. “Everyon’ here has a nice warm plate a food and friends to laugh with. What more could you want?”

“How about a name?” He retorts and bumps shoulders back and D’hega chuckles a bit.

“Fair ‘nough. How about ol’ D’hega help you find one, yeah?”

He smiles. “Sure. Sound fair enough. How did you get your name?”

D’hega grins. “D’hega here inherited the name from both my great gran and pops. Granny was named D’Chella with means willful tree, and my pops was Fo’hega meaning North River. So me, when I’m stripped down to my bare parts am a Willful River.” D’hega’s hands bobbed and weaved through the air as he talked, and he stopped to eat a bite of the stew he had brought over.

“You? You’re a sharp one. Your friend over there told me all about your shoot em’ ups. Impressive. Now, D’hega here could call you Fo'cho, which means gun-man but you’re more than your skills. Then again, there are other languages. The Daran language, the Galran, bi-bo-bi and so on.”

D’hega hummed and ate more food, eyeing him over.

“You’re..like a star, lost among space. You don’t know your constellation. C’telo.”

That reminded him! “Hey, about the, uh…metal thing on my neck.”

“O’ course, D’hega has done did plum forget to tell you.” His expression goes from the light ease to a darker expression as he investigates his bowl, stirring the vegetables there.

“We call it the Wipe. Cause you just don’ know who you are with it on. ‘Bout a fourth of the people here have one. Can’t take it out or it’ll kill ya. Best we can do is turn off the tracker, Vavlyas did that ‘fore he woke you up, that an EMP made from a handy-woman smarter than you would believe.”

“Handy-woman?”

D’hega nods. “Goes by the name of Kya, now…about that name of yours.”

He and D’hega go through various names. Jet, Gord, Plaqvum, T’kormo. And many others. Both of them have long eaten their stews and D’hega has his chin in his palm, eyes closed in defeat.

“At this point, we might as well just name you after those pretty eyes a’ yours. At least then we’d have something to bounce off of.”

He hummed, a warm familiar tickling in the back of his mind. “Like, Cielo or something. Means blue right?” D’hega nods in agreement then frowns turning to him, eyes furrowed.

“In what language?”

What language indeed, “I…don’t know. It just came out of me.” D’hega’s mouth opened, then closed, pinching shut.

“Alright then Cielo, it’s nice to meet you.”

There was something charging the air. Cielo just remembered something about his previous life, a word. An important word. Blue, like the sky. Like his weapon. Like his eyes. It’s all connected, and Cielo’s itching to find out just what it is.

When Cielo goes to sleep that night. He dreams again. There’s someone there, a calm modulated voice, and a lion. A blue one, purring and nudging at him. He feels calmer. Cielo feels like he knows them somehow.

When Cielo wakes up that morning tears are licked at the edges of his eyes. He wiped them off, tears weren’t good for the skin after all.

Tea’s waiting for him when he finishes breakfast, “Morning Cielo, ready for the first shift? It’s always the easiest. I’ll show the ropes!”

The morning’s nice. The sun even this early is hot as ever but the oasis they inhabited around seems to stave off the worst of the heat.

“The trees have a core that’s always, cold so they just suck up whatever heat they can to store energy, the leftover energy creates water as a by-product and thus, our wonderful paradise! It isn’t very large but as long we take care of our land it’ll take care of us.” Tea gushes as she touches one tree and if Cielo hadn’t known any better, he could have sworn up an down the tree made a sound _back._

At Mid-day his shift ends and Tea hands him off to Petra for shooting lessons.

“Just cause you got lucky doesn’t mean you have skill.” Petra states and Cielo grins.

“What, don’t trust me? Then I guess I’ll make it my _aim_ to get you to open up.” Petra snorted. Her hand raises up and waves him off.

“Easy there cowboy, your flirting is as bad as your memory.”

Cielo shrugs, “Just means I have to get better at it. Like shooting.” And he reaches for the object that had turned into his gun. When he places his hand on the handle it morphs but this time in a magnum shape. Cielo is glad his weapon came but why did the shape change? Before he can comment Petra whistles.

“Aura-protected gear. Man, you were something special before you were wiped Cielo. Let’s see what you got.”

\--

Cielo wasn’t the worst according to Petra. 85% accuracy was something to be proud of but he’s taking too much time to take the shots.

“We’ll work on it though, but you’ve got good muscle memory we can work with.” And she shoved him off to go socialize. Which Cielo was more than happy to oblige.

When Cielo was around people he felt more like himself. People would wave and he would wave back even if he didn’t know their names. He tosses children their balls and listens hard to flirtations to add them to his small repertoire.

Cielo had walked into what must be the marketplace, (this place is so small you can go from civilian huts to marketplaces to guard stations and other training stuff it was scary how integrated everything is.) and there’s a tent that’s _full_ of mechanical junk that glowed hissed and spun. It looks really cool and different from the organic stuff around him.

He walks into the techy tent and in the back Cielo’s eyes are led to a desk where someone is hunched over sparks flying everywhere. As Cielo walked closer something beeped and they straightened stopping the sparks.

“Whatever you want, I’m busy. Petra is up my ass about this transmitter, and D’hega still wants his bio-net so whatever you want can wait. For the good of the village or whatever.”

Feisty, and holding an active torch with ominous blue flames coming out of it..

“Don’t worry, I’m just here to check out the goods.” He assured; however, the gesture was returned with an intense scowl. Cielo flinched from its force.

“Go window shop two tents over.” She snaps, “I hear that she’s got a better bust anyway.”

Cielo balked, “Whoa whoa, that is _not_ what I mean at all.” He holds his hand up, palms out, “I swear. I’m just trying to get to know everyone. The name’s Cielo, and you are?”

The woman grumbles and tinkers more with the box she was holding. “Kya, now get out of my tent.”

“As you wish.” He says with a bit of a bow and then bowed out of there post haste. Okay, avoid scary lady with the torch. Cielo only realizes too late that the Transiever thing she was working on is probably to contact Voltron. _Dammit._

“Careful there Cielo.” D’hega teases at supper, “You moon any harder and Kya might come over here to smack you, and not the good kind.”

That is SO not true, “I’m not _mooning_ Hega. I made an ass of myself but that’s cause she misunderstood me!” He hadn’t even had the chance to explain himself. Then again, the way he SAID it hadn’t helped either.

D’hega chuckles, patting his shoulder “It’ll be okay. Kya has her own way o’ things. She’ll come ‘round. Just let her come to you. Like a shy animal.”

Cielo snorts, “I don’t think that Kya would appreciate being compared to an animal.”

D’hega shrugs, “What cher’ don’ know won’t hurt D’hega..or Cielo for that matter.” And he winks.

As they continue to eat, Cielo notices that Tea had grabbed her own bowl of stew and is walking over to the grumpy Kya. In what seemed to be the most common form of affection in this place she bumps Kya’s shoulder with hers and says something that was muffled by the crowd. Tea laughs and Kya smiles. Bingo.

\--

The next day, Cielo wanders up to Tea on his shift.  “So…you’re friends with Kya?”

Tea raises an eyebrow, “Yup. Last time I checked I was. Why?”

Now there were a couple of ways that Cielo could handle this. Be smooth.  

“Could you convince her I’m not some perv?” He practically TRIPS over his words oh Crow that’s very subtle Cielo.

Tea purses her lips in a way that curled them a bit at the sides like she’s trying not to laugh.

“And why do you think that she thinks you’re some perv?” She asks lightly.

How to explain? Short and Sweet? Detailed and Suave?

“I. Uh. I said something, that sounded like something else, and I didn’t mean it the way she took it! I- I just need to be able to talk to her without risking a punch to the eye or worse, I _really_ wanna know how that transmitter is going. Voltron is important to me I can _feel_ it. I think they can help me find out who I am. And how to, how to get _this._ ” He practically slaps the back of his neck, “Out of my head!” Okay. Word vomit can work too.

Tea had listened patiently, her expression softening and she reaches out, placing a hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay Cielo. We’ll figure this out together, but you’re not alone here. I’ll talk to Kya. See if I can get her to come around to our new ladies man.” She winks. “Now get back to your post! If the Galra invade we need to be ready!”

Cielo salutes, “Yes Ma’am!” While on the way to his post, something eases in him, and now he feels calmer to think.

At sunset, the moons were rising as the sun set fire to the horizon. Cielo marvels at the sight. It's still foreign, but in a way, it the most familiar thing to him. Beyond that horizon and sunset was a place that stole people, and trains them to be weapons. Cielo’s mind constantly wonders about his situation, the lack of memories the random thoughts that et slip through the cracks. Voltron. Cielo, his _dreams._ The gun that wasn’t a gun, how his eyes burned after he shot those men.

“The sunset is beautiful.” Startled Cielo turns around to see who it is. His shoulder slumps a little embarrassed at having been started by a _friend._ Cielo hadn’t gotten the chance to see her much since they both got here. She looked more relaxed, happier even.

“Yeah, you choose a name yet?” She nods her hands folded in front of her on top of the patterned dress she’s wearing.

“I chose Crysta. Tea said most of the Children of Dara have elemental names, so I chose Crysta. It took a while, but the word felt right, almost important.”

Cielo nods, “I know how you feel. Somehow, I remember a word. ‘Cielo’ it means blue. I kinda thought I was crazy for knowing it. Hega seemed pretty freaked about it at first.

Crysta looks relieved, “So I’m not the only one!”

She looks out over the sand, a smile wide on her face and her face falls as the sun sets over the dunes, lengthening the shadows crawling across the desert.

“Do you…ever feel this, sense of rage? At the Galra? I don’t remember anything beyond the facility, but sometimes I’ll just be talking with someone, or chopping up vegetables or even walking down the market, I’ll search for a memory only to find emptiness. I get…so angry. It’s like my mind is sweltering and I want to hit something. These moments pass quickly but I need to know…do you get mad at what they did to us?”

Cielo thinks about it, the situation, what he doesn’t know. What he has, and he looks at his gun while it’s in its dormant state. He looks back at Crysta, his eyes blistering with a promise, “I don’t get mad, I get even.”

\--

The days pass generally the same. Wake up do a shift, participate in training, have lunch with D’hega and possibly dinner with Crysta or whoever isn’t working. Flirt, laugh, try to hang on to moments and dreams that flirt just out of reach.

Cielo currently is leaning on a tree, being lulled into a light doze by the soft sounds coming from the large plant. It also didn’t help that the bark was cooler than the air around him; when suddenly the air cracked with the wail of a horn. Not just horn, but one meant to warn the oasis the Galra were coming. Cielo jumped to position, pulling his weapon out and his pistol appeared in hand, familiar and heavy.

“We’ve got two squads of Galra!” Petra calls from her lookout post, “About 10 of them each- all on riders, let’s show them what we’ve got.”

It was havoc if it had just been 10 they could have effectively neutralized the threat, but in greater numbers, the Galra can really land a punch. Cielo turns to check on the others one of his buddies trying to duck and cover, gets _shot down_ and bleeding. Rage burned in his chest and Cielo decided to nip this in the bud. He snuck behind the six remaining men, and let his rage burn from his heart and into his eyes.

The world turns golden and everything slows, he lined the shots and pulled the trigger, once twice, four more times all in quick succession, and six bodies went down.  When time resumed his eyes were watering and he had to take a breath, and not think about the bodies lying still on the ground.

Cielo’s first thought is to check on his buddy but he wasn’t there. Panic gripped his gut, but he took a breath. He was probably moved, as an injured or casualty he doesn’t know.

This whole battle couldn’t have taken more than an hour, but there’s so much damage. Even the riders that the Galra came on were nothing but scraps at this…point. The focus from grief to something far more intense flared. He needed to get to Kya.

The trek to Kya’s tent was slow and fast at the same time. When he reaches it, he isn’t sure how he got there. When he walks inside Kya’s working furiously, tech from the riders is strewn around her back is tensed up and as Cielo gets a closer look she’s frowning something awful.

“Any progress for the-“

“ _Shut your mouth and let me work._ ” She snaps, and Cielo clicks his mouth closed and stays still, watching her work from a distance.

There are clicks and buzzes sparks flying, and Cielo waited with bated breath. Having to wait was like asking him to not shoot a Galra; it just wasn’t part of who he was. A high-pitched sound rang through the tent and Kya cheers. Standing up so violently her chair goes flying.

She grabs her finer tools and fiddles with one thing or another, and finally, the tone faded out and she grins.

“Voltron, this is Nessus. We’re in sector 3-second planet apart from the Corlati nebula. We’ve got Galra crawling down here. I repeat, Voltron this is Nessus, we need assistance.” She takes a breath, “And honestly? We could use a hero. Or six.”

She cuts off the transmission and flips a switch. “The rest of the resistance should be able to catch that signal and bounce it around the universe until Voltron can hear it.”

Cielo feels something catch in his chest. Voltron could be coming. Any day, Any moment. He grinned, a cackled bubbling up in his chest and he grabs Kya, whirling her around in a joyous hug. Repeating his thanks, and telling her how thankful he is for her persistence.

Once he stops spinning her, she patted his back gently then shoved him away. “Yeah, sure. Whatever lady’s man. We don’t even know if they’ve heard it yet, don’t go arranging any parades.”

Now a _parade_ was an idea.

\--

Petra did not like the idea of a parade, nor did Tea or D’hega. “Traitors.” He mutters into his meal which was some kind of grain with meat. Where did they get the meat? He’s not sure he wants to know. D’hega pats him on the shoulder.

“Don’ worry ‘bout the parade Cielo. Voltron prolyl gets all kinds of praise from folks all ‘round the universe.”

That was true, but they probably felt good getting praised for their good deeds.

Cielo goes to sleep that night with little difficulty looking forward to the fleeting images of the garden, of the lion. A conversation he knows he won’t remember. That part sucks but at least it feels like _some_ kind of connection to who he was.

When he wakes people are cheering and shouting with joy. Cielo exits his tent bleary-eyed and everyone is seriously clapping in the general direction of a landing ship. The sun was just about to rise, so it wasn’t like he had slept in too badly.

“Nessus!” Calls a woman’s voice off a speaker, “Thank you for your signal. It certainly means a lot, we will do everything we can to help you.” She sounds tired, a thrum of worry and familiarity rang through him, and the buzzing song in the back of his mins was louder than ever. It feels like a wave just barely touching the recesses of his mind. He needs to meet them, to learn what it is that connects him to them.

Petra had him dress in his best clothes (which didn’t say much as he only had about three good outfits and it was made up of a simple cloth dyed blue with some yellow trim. He wore his work pants along with his boots as they were the nicest he owned.)

He stands next to Petra, practically vibrating as he waits for the Paladins of Voltron to come along and greet them. The leader, Princess Allura if he remembered correctly slowly makes her way down the line, not really looking at them. In what feels like the blink of an eye she’s standing front of Cielo.

Her face at first is set in a diplomatic smile, but a split second after she meets eyes with Cielo her eyes widen with shock. Her eyes flick back and forth, and then in a choked whisper she speaks, “ _Lance?”_

There’s no meaning behind that name, but _she_ has meaning.  They key to unlocking who he is.

“I- do I know you?” He reached up to his neck his fingernails catching just under the cursed metal in his neck, “I’m missing so much.”

Meanwhile, Petra is doing a double take and looking the paladins over, from what they have on them, to Cielo, Lance? And his hip, spotting his weapon and she facepalmed. “Of quiznaking COURSE. Come on, let’s get to D’hega’s tent before anyone busts a vein.”

The paladins behind Aurora are scrambling to follow, and the large Yellow Paladin is _crying._

“Hang in there buddy.” Cielo gives a strained smile, patting the big lug’s shoulder, “We’ll get this sorted out.” The Yellow Paladin niffed and nodded, whipping away his snot and tears.

“It’s just- just _so good_ to see you, Lance, it’s felt like forever! Blue’s missed you- so’s Black… Keith’s been brooding Pidge hardly eats anymore.” The babbling continues about people or things that had happened. In Cielo’s (Lance’s?) absence.

When they enter the medical tent D’hega is sitting at his desk, looking at some screens. The noise catches his attention and he looks up. Rolling his eyes, he fully turns to the small crowd. “Well this is a new one, we got an epidemic on our hands?”

Petra shoves Cielo to sit on the bed, “There’s no epidemic D’hega, meet the Paladins of Voltron. Including Cielo, or should I say Lance?” She tilts her head to him for confirmation but Cielo shrugs.

D’hega’s eyes widen a margin and he sizes up the group of five. “Well then, welcome. Lemme tell you just what lil’ Cielo has up his cute skull.” D’hega immediately spills all of the medical mumbo jumbo to the members of the party willing to listen. Which of course Includes Allura, the one who recognized him in the first place.

Cielo takes this chance to look over the members of team Voltron, examine and try to find something familiar about them.

“We have some advanced neural technology on the castle,” Allura interrupts Cielo’s visual prying, “unfortunately we do not have a trained professional to use it.”

“D’hega here can take a crack at it. It’ll take time though.” D’hega attempts to look as though he’s giving up a lot of valuable time, but by the way his knee is bobbing Cielo knows for certain that’s he’s super excited to stretch his brain a little to learn about this new tech and get the metal menace’s out of the people in the Oasis.

“It’s not that hard to catch onto! We even have manuals… of a sort.”

“D’hega can handle whatever you got.” Allura gives a relieved smile.

“Well, now that we’re underway with the medical procedure to restore your memories.” She turns to Cielo, “I suppose we must re-introduce ourselves. I,” she places her hand on her chest, “Am Princess Allura, these are the Paladins of Voltron, Hunk our yellow paladin.” (H-Hi!) “Pidge the green Paladin.” (…hi) “Keith, the red Paladin.” (mm.) and our Black paladin, Shio.

Shiro smiles at Cielo, holding his hand out, Cielo this moment is charged with some that had a huge de ja vu to it. Cielo looks at the hand, attempting to but the pieces together, pushing that aside he just gives the black paladin and smile and shake it. “Hey. I call myself Cielo, kinda the only thing I remember about who I was. Means blue.”

Pidge snorts, “Of _course_ that’s the ONE thing you remember to come here, you idiot.” And they launch at Cielo grabbing him in a hug, a little surprised he returns the gesture.

“It’s _so good to see you._ ” They mumble into his chest. A little puddle of warmth melts in his gut and he pats the Paladin’s back gently.

“I’m not back all the way, still gotta fill up my empty brain with what it used to have.” At least…that’s what he wanted, right? It was his goal this whole time, but suddenly now he’s a little apprehension. Suddenly people are expecting him to want this, to follow through which is weird since that why he escaped in the FIRST place.

“You okay there, buddy?” Hunk asks, leaning closer to him, bumping shoulders, (not an Oasis only thing after all?) “you’re getting a bit scowl-y.”

Cielo shaken from his funk leans back into the big lug, “No biggie,” He declares, “Just some thoughts tangled up in the noggin’” He taps his forehead for emphasis. “I’ll get over it.”

Keith who Cielo only just now has been staring intensely at Cielo for how long he doesn’t know, but then the red paladin looks at Allura, “If we’re done here I’ll just go do some rounds.”

What a marvelous opening to get away! “That is an excellent idea my red friend,” Cielo saddles up next the brooding teen and wraps an arm around his shoulder, “and since I’m a guard here I’ll be glad to give you a tour!” Said red paladin did not look pleased. Come on man, give him a bone here! Cielo flashes a pathetic expression Keith’s way, even giving his lower lip a wobble.

Keith slumps his shoulders and sighs, “Fine. Lead the way.”

Cielo waves goodbye to the others, releasing the poor Red paladin from the unwelcome physical contact. “Bye ‘Hega! Paladins and Princess!” And off they go.

Just like Cielo had done to him when he first got there, he gives Keith the full-blown tour (well, kind of. This guy seemed keen on doing an ACTUAL perimeter it was crazy. Work-a-holic much?)

Questions are also burning in Cielo’s mind. These people know him. They have answers about who he was, what he was like. Keith over here didn’t seem all that affected though. What was he to him?

So near the end of their little patrol Cielo can’t stand this not knowing any longer and he reaches out and grasping Keith’s shoulder “Hey uh, you knew me before I was wiped right?”

Keith ducked under his hand, jerking his head to the side so he wouldn’t look at Cielo his mullet flicking with the force. God, what was WITH that hair?

“Yeah, I did, but you’re not him. You’re someone else.” Ouch. Okay, true. It had been about a month for Cielo to get this far, but how different could he possibly be?

“Okay…but I’ll be getting my memories back. Don’t you think you should be a little I dunno, _nicer to the guy with nothing in his brain._ ” God, why was he even getting frustrated over this? Cielo sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, pressing on the tensed muscles there.

Keith scoffed, “Oh NOW you’re acting like Lance.” Oh, that just made his blood boil. He wants to know who he was, not be COMPARED.

Cielo- Lance- whatever, he doesn’t wanna fight. All he had wanted to know was what kind of connections he had with the team, but obviously, this guy isn’t the one to talk to. Maybe The bug guy, Hunk, would be a little more receptive. “Look, I don’t have any beef with you, just… whatever, you finish the patrol. I’ll go…this way. Away from you. So I don’t punch that pretty face.” God, did he just FLIRT with this guy? D’hega’s been rubbing off on him way too much.

Keith doesn’t stop Cielo from walking off which is good. He wasn’t sure what he would do if angry brain HAD tried to pursue. Cielo kept walking, he walked to the outskirts of the village towards the castle of Lions.

The castle was big and white and so much different from the handmade tents and buildings in the Oasis. It looked like something built in the far future. Kya would KILL to get the blueprints on this building.

Its doors were wide open, so Cielo assumes it was okay to walk inside and if it was huge on the outside it is GIANT on the inside, the entrance hall is absolutely astonishing in the sheer cleanliness of everything who had time to even polish the floor?

Paranoia a constant companion, had Cielo keep one hand on his weapon just in case, the pull in his gut draws him closer like some kind of siren call.

“Ah! Number 3, welcome back.” Cielo startles and manages JUST not to pull his weapon on the man who spoke, who is leaning in way too close and twirling a really large mustache. “Oh, well. Right.” He corrected, leaning back. “Allura said you were having a bad case of amnesia. Suppose I need to correct myself. I’m Coran.” Coran held out his hand.

Blinking a couple times at the hand Cielo took it and gives it a shake, “Cielo. Uh, but I guess my real name is Lance?”

Coran nods, “But right now you know yourself as Cielo, which isn’t bad. Once we get your memories sorted it’ll be a different issue, but you’re Cielo for now, yeah? Let me give you a tour of this place! I’m sure you’ll love it.” And Coran says it with such sincerity, such conviction Cielo feels his throat catch.

“Yeah.” He confides roughly. “I’d like that.”

\--

Coran doesn’t hold anything back, he took Cielo around the WHOLE castle. (“This is where we eat out dinner. Don’t let the stains on the wall fool you! This is a perfectly safe environment! And over here..”) Coran even shows off this awesomely strange pool on the ceiling. He was going to tell the secret on how to flip it onto normal ground but got distracted when he remembers something about a Katlenecker and ran off telling Cielo to ‘sit tight’.

Cielo does not sit tight. Coran had shown him a good portion of the castle but there was _more_ he could feel it buzzing just under his skin.

So he followed that feeling deep into the castle. 

The song was echoing in the room, and something in Cielo just feels _right_ looking at all of these mechanical lions and it was awe inspiring. It was like a welcoming home, even if Cielo can’t remember what this home is. The blue one sang the loudest, the tune light playful and strong she reminds him of the lion from his dreams.

“Can’t get enough of me can you, beautiful?” He murmurs and amusement pulses in that place in his chest with the feeling of familiarity and warmth. It kind of tingled and he reached out to the barrier in front of him, hand shaking just a touch as his fingers brush the barrier it dispersed in a show of lights.

Smiling he bolts for the closest thing he could touch of her and places a palm on one of her claws, “Sorry Beautiful, I don’t remember everything yet, but I don’t think I’m scared anymore.” A purr rumbles throughout the hanger the other lions joining in creating a deafening symphony.  

He just…basks in whatever this is.

“Lance, Oh I mean Cielo, my boy, this is where you ran off to!” Coran calls sidling up next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder giving it a comforting squeeze.

“Getting to know old friends?” Cielo nods, looking back up at the Lion, her song and the other’s songs singing in his heart. His eye turns to the large black Lion, who seems to be beaming and proud. He’d have to ask about that later.

“Yeah. It’s kind of an unforgettable feeling.” A feeling he hopes he never forgets for a long time. Of course, AFTER the Galra tech gets taken out of his neck.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... lots of new characters that I'm not sure I'll be able to use again, lots of plot threads I didn't tie up, but I think it came out pretty dandy.  
> What did YOU think? Comments? Complaints? Anyone wanting more from Lost and Found? Specific character requests or scenarios? Let me know and I'll see what I can do!  
> Till next time darlings!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Comments and Kudos give me life, tell me predictions conspiracies anything! I'll keep this as uncompleted and simply add the next part as a chapter rather than a completed story with only the first part of it. Till next time darlings!


End file.
